


Kailangan Ko Ang Lakas Mo Na 'Di Umaayaw

by Nielwink_Ho (mpregenthusiast)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park bffs, Cum Swallowing, M/M, Rimming, bastos bunganga, bj, bottom Jihoon, multiple orgasm, woojin to the rescue
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregenthusiast/pseuds/Nielwink_Ho
Summary: "Kung hindi mo madaan sa santong dasalan, daanin mo sa santong paspasan."Gusto na ni Jihoon pero ayaw pa ni Daniel. Tumawag na s'ya ng resbak---si Woojin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Miss ko na 2park at NielWink. ;(  
> Gusto ka na din makakain gaya ng pagkain ni Jihoon kay Daniel. Chez.
> 
> For my dear mamshies, Val and Louise.  
> BOTTOM JIHOON ALL THE WAY!

“Bes. Tulungan mo ‘ko.” Pout ni Jihoon sa BFF n’ya at sumalampak sa carpeted floor ng kwarto ni Woojin.

“Puta. Kinakabahan ako sa mga ganyan mo,” Sinapo ni Woojin ang dibdib n’ya sa hindi normal na ikinikilos ng best friend n’ya.

“Ano ba’ng problema mo? Kung pinansyal, I’m sorry, ‘di kita matutulungan.” Itinuloy ni Woojin ang paglalaro ng Mobile Legends sa cellphone.

“Shunga! Tungkol kay Daniel,” Patuloy sa pagmumukmok ang mas maliit na Park at kinuha ang isang unan sa kama. Muling baling ng ulo ni Woojin sa kaibigan, matalim ang mga tingin.

_Tang ina. Daniel better not hurt you!_

“Nope! Hindi n’ya ko sinaktan. Well, not intentionally.” Umubra ang mental telepathy ng dalawa. Patuloy na nagkwento si Jihoon. Tahimik lang si Woojin, nakatingin pa rin sa best friend n’ya. Walang pakialam kahit mape-penalize s’ya sa laro for being AFK (away from keyboard).

“Kasi s’ya eh, hindi pa n’ya ko ginagalaw,” Jihoon buries his face on the pillow.

“Gustong-gusto ko na, Woojin!!!” Binato ng unan ni Woojin ang kaibigan.

“’Tang ina, ang landi mo! LABAS!” Woojin chases Jihoon out of his room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jihoon is still sulking after their winning streak of ranked game on ML. Woojin even shared his chapaghetti with him but his best friend still won’t let the topic go! Ramdam na ramdam ni Woojin ang kalungkutan ng kaibigan.

_Seryoso talaga s’ya dun?_

“Parang pinipilit ko na lang sarili ko sa kanya, bes! Alam mo yun?” Sabay subo ng isang malaking portion ng chapaghetti ni Jihoon.

“Hindi ba ‘ko kaakit-akit? Nagpapakita naman ako ng motibo, pero walang epek!” Pagpapatuloy ng rant ni Jihoon. Hindi alam ni Woojin kung dapat ba n’yang pasalamatan si Daniel sa pagpapanatili ng purity (pwe!) ng malandi n’yang kaibigan o dapat ba s’yang magalit sa binata for making Jihoon feel unwanted.

“Tulungan mo ‘ko, bes! Sobrang nafu-frustrate na ‘ko!” Pagmamaktol ni Jihoon, thrashing on Woojin’s bed.

“Sssshhh!” Dutdot ni Woojin sa nguso ni Jihoon to distract his BFF, alam n’yang may ilang segundo s’ya para makaiwas na sapok nito.

“’Wag OA. Nasubukan mo na ba na kausapin si Daniel about d’yan sa ano, sa pangangati mo?” Awkward na tanong ni Woojin. Bihira lang sila mag-usap ng heart-to-heart, at mas bihira na mag-advice s’ya sa kaibigan (since they are equally stupid). He earns a look of disbelief on the pretty male’s face, as if may nasabi s’yang sobrang stupid.

“B-bakit?” Conscious na tanong n’ya.

“Duh?! Would I come running for your help kung hindi ko pa nagawa lahat ng makakaya ko?” _Aba. ‘Tang ina din neto ah? Pero may point s’ya._

“You are my last resort, Wooj. Ngayon ko kailangan ‘yang utak mo na pang-kriminal! Kaya, please! Kung may idea ka, I need you!” Jihoon pouts.

“Wow, Jihoon! Salamat ha? I’m just trying to be helpful, bitch!”

“Gusto mo ba’ng bigyan ko ng solid na suntok si Daniel sa sikmura para mahimatay s’ya? Or lagyan mo ng maraming vetsin yung kinakain n’ya? Tapos dalhin ko sa kwarto mo para maisagawa mo na ‘yung gusto mo?” Suggest ni Woojin. S’ya namang tampal ni Jihoon sa pisngi ng kaibigan.

“Gago! Alam ko’ng pang pugante takbo ng utak mo pero no to ideas na masasaktan boyfriend ko! Saka gusto ko nga ako ‘yung galawin n’ya! ‘Di n’ya magagawa ‘yun kung unconscious s’ya!” Lalong na-frustrate si Jihoon sa kalokohan ni Woojin.

“Aaagghhh! Whatever! I give up! Tatanggapin ko na lang ‘yung fact na hindi ako ganun ka-alluring sa mga mata n’ya.” Jihoon plops on his bed, resigned.

_Wow. So, this is really serious. He needs my intervention pala talaga._

At makaraan ang ilang moment ay biglang may nagclick sa utak ni Woojin. May ideya na s’ya!

“Tara sa Alfamart, libre kitang turon!” Yaya ni Woojin sa kaibigan na nakasubsob ang mukha sa unan n’ya, hindi pa rin nagalaw.

“Bilis! May fool-proof idea na ‘ko para magka-sex life ka na!” Biglang lumitaw ang ulo ni Jihoon mula sa unan dahil sa excitement.

“Talaga?!”

“Oo nga! Kaya huwag ka nang magmukmok d’yan! Ihanda mo na lang pwet mo mamaya kay Daniel!” Agad bumangon si Jihoon at niyapos ng mahigpit ang matalik n’yang kaibigan sa sobrang saya n’ya.

“The best ka talaga, beeees! Labyu! Kung hindi ko lang talaga nakilala si Daniel, sa’yo na pwet ko!”

“Yuck! Kilabutan ka! Thanks, but ang tanging pwet lang na gusto kong kainin is yung pwet ng manok!”

And the two went on their way to Alfamart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sooo, ano ba ‘yung plano mo? Ano’ng maitutulong nitong turon sa problema ko?” Tanong ni Jihoon sa isa habang nakagat sa turon.

Tamang tambay lang sila sa Alfamart na malapit sa tinutuluyan ni Woojin.

“Nilibre lang kita ng turon para makapagpraktis ka na sa actual saging na kakainin mo mamaya. Dito tayo bibili ng gagamitin mo sa jowa mo.” Woojin wriggles his eyebrows.

“Ayyy! Gusto ko ‘yan, bes! Nae-excite ako! Haha! Ano ba ‘yung bibilhin natin?” Super curious na si Jihoon sa plano ng supportive bestie n’ya.

“Ubusin mo na ‘yung turon mo tapos lumabas ka na agad para mabili ko na. Ayokong bilhin tapos kasama kita. Baka isipin pa nila gagamitin ko sa’yo. Pwe lang, ‘di ba?” Shade ni Woojin.

“Shutahamnida, bes. Pero sige, dahil tutulungan mo ‘ko, wala ka munang pitik sa betlog sa’kin. Labas na ko!” Agad lumabas ng Alfamart si Jihoon at naghintay sa kaibigan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello, best friend kong bakla na mabubutas na mamaya!” Akbay ni Woojin kay Jihoon while handing over a small paper bag.

“Thank me later. ‘Yan na regalo ko sa birthday mo ah.” Pagpapatuloy ni Woojin habang iniinspect ni Jihoon ang laman ng supot.

“Robust?!” Nanlaki ang mata ni Jihoon. Nangiti naman si Woojin, kita ang sungki na ngipin n’ya.

“Oo! Tunawin mo ‘yan sa inumin ni Daniel. Ewan ko na lang kung hindi pa n’ya barenahin pwet mo mamaya!” Instruction ni Woojin.

“OH, MY GOD! ANG BRIGHT MO TALAGA, BES! I LOVE YOU!” Niyapos ni Jihoon ang matalik na kaibigan at nagtatalon sa tuwa! May silbi talaga ang kaibigan n’ya sa mga ganitong sitwasyon.

“Oh, oh! Itago mo na ‘yan at bitawan mo na ‘ko. Baka akalain nila tayo magjujugjugan mamaya.” Awat ni Woojin.

“Meron nga din palang condoms saka lube d’yan. Mukhang walang stock na ganyan jowa mo eh.”

“Thank you, beshyyy! Hngghhh! Ang cute mo talaga!” Kurot ni Jihoon sa pisngi ni Woojin habang nagki-kissy face.

Hindi mawala ang ngiti sa mukha ni Jihoon habang inihahatid s’ya ng best friend n’ya papunta sa tinutuluyan ng boyfriend. _Wala ka nang kawala, Danny boy._

\--------

Nagtataka is an understatement for Daniel nang magvolunteer ang boyfriend n’ya na igawa s’ya ng hot chocolate at pancake sa mini kitchen n’ya--- hindi ugali ‘yon ng maganda n’yang nobyo!

Usually, kapag napunta ang nobyo n’ya (unannounced), ay hihilata lamang ito at uutusan s’ya to prepare something for him to snack on (feast on).

Hindi n’ya napigilan i-voice out ang pagtataka n’ya.

“Babe, I am thankful na you are going to make something for me. But can you tell me ano’ng meron? I’m scared.” Nakabuntot si Daniel sa nobyo na nakangiti pa rin.

“Welcome, darling! Ano ka ba? There’s no need to be scared! I just feel like being a good boyrfriend today. You know,” Jihoon gives Daniel a meaningful look.

“Alam ko ‘yung feeling na ikaw ng ikaw ‘yung nakilos.” Napakunot ang noo ni Daniel na agad naman na binigyan ng smack ni Jihoon.

“Now, go, boyfriend! I-setup mo na ‘yung ps4. And don’t worry, I won’t kill you!” Jihoon winks at Daniel. 

Mas lalong kinabahan si Daniel at hindi nakita ni Jihoon ang paglunok ng nobyo.


	2. Jackhammered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for, Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eto na po, ang bunga ng kalibugan.Enjoy!

_“Now, go, boyfriend! I-setup mo na ‘yung ps4. And don’t worry, I won’t kill you!” Jihoon winks at Daniel. Mas lalong kinabahan si Daniel at hindi nakita ni Jihoon ang paglunok ng nobyo._

Nang masigurado na ni Jihoon na nasa living room na ulit si Daniel para i-set up ang PS4 at wala nang hahadlang sa mga plano n’ya (nila ni Woojin), ay sinimulan n’ya na ang paghahanda ng mga ingredients ng pancake at hot chocolate.

First time n’ya ‘to maghahanda ng something edible for his boyfriend.

 _Wow! Kung hindi pa talaga ‘ko desperate to get in his pants, hindi ako magpapaka-ulirang jowa ha. Ang plastic ko. Huhu. Ngayon ko lang na-realize, ang dumi ko pala?_ Jihoon chuckles at his own punyeta thoughts.

He beats the eggs and pancake mix together while thinking about beating Daniel’s own eggs.

_Tamang warm-up lang for the main event._

He starts cooking the pancakes, obviously unskilful with the burnt pieces. Tinikman n’ya ang ilan sa ginawa n’ya at idinura ang iba. _Pota! Sunog ‘yung labas, hilaw sa loob! Pwe!_

Medyo nage-gets n’ya na ang tamang technique sa pagluluto ng pancake kaya nae-enjoy na n’ya ang pagluluto. _Na-enjoy ko pagluluto ng pancakes ah? Pero mukhang mas mag-eenjoy ako sa mga mangyayari mamaya! Hihi._

Sinimulan na n’yang pakuluan ang mga tsokolate tablea, mixing in the heavy cream and sugar. Nang maging thick na ang consistency nito (well, not as thicc as he but pwede na) ay isinalin n’ya na sa mugs ang tsokolate eh, adding the ultimate _secret ingredient_ na dinurog _\--- ang Robust Food Supplement for Men!_ He added another pill for extra measures. _‘Tang ena! Ewan ko na lang kung hindi ka pa tumigas dito, babe! Nanggigigil na ‘ko sa’yo!_

“Baaaaabe!” Tawag ni Jihoon from the mini kitchen at agad naman s’yang pinuntahan ni Daniel.

“Charaaan!” Proud na pagpresent ni Jihoon sa mga ginawa n’ya. Daniel gives him a small hug and kisses him on the forehead. It’s a cute sight to behold, only kung hindi mo lang alam ang tunay intensyon ni Jihoon sa nobyo.

“Wow, babe! Thank you! Kahit first time mo magprepare nito, mukhang masarap!” Muling halik ni Daniel sa noo ng nobyo.

_Mas masarap ako d’yan. Kaya tikman mo na ‘ko!_

“Sa susunod, iba naman ipe-prepare ko for you. Hihi.” Pahiwatig ni Jihoon na hindi na-gets ni Daniel.

“Talaga, babe? Kahit ano’ng i-prepare mo for me, kakainin ko.”

_Talaga lang ha? Kakainin mo?_ Maduming takbo ng utak ni Jihoon.

“Aww. Ang sweet ng babe ko!” Pagpapabebe ni Jihoon. Daniel gives Jihoon one final kiss on the forehead.

“Oh, s’ya, babe! Dalhin mo na ‘to dun sa sala.” Utos n’ya sa nakakatangkad.

“Wait. Picturan ko muna. Pang-food porn.”

_Mamaya, ibang porn na pipicturan mo. Hehe_

Daniel begins taking photos of the snacks Jihoon prepared habang si Jihoon ay nakangisi lamang sa tabi, nakakagat sa labi, hundreds of sex scenarios running inside his head.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours.

Two hours daw bago umepekto ‘yung supplement. The directions clearly said that Daniel had to take it on an empty stomach at with water dapat. But given the circumstances, hindi n’ya nasunod ‘yung sa tubig na part ng directions. Pero he made sure na naubos muna ni Daniel ‘yung ginawa n’yang tsokolate eh bago nila kainin ‘yung pancakes.

“Hmmmm! Your pancakes are so goooood, babe!” Compliment ni Daniel sa luto ni Jihoon.

_Really? Then you should try eating my buns! They taste better._

“Really? Thanks, babe! I’m glad you liked it.” Jihoon settles himself in between Daniel’s legs and innocently kisses Daniel’s cheek.

“Now, let’s play!” Jihoon hands his boyfriend the other controller.

“

_Puta. Sana umepekto! Dalawa na ‘yun nilagay ko ha. Dapat gumana!_

Kinakabahan si Jihoon sa magiging effect ng Robust kay Daniel--- but he’s more worried if it would even work on his boyfriend. Kasi kung hindi, he has to go to Woojin and cry his poor, unpenetrated ass out again.

One hour na ang nakakalipas mula nang maubos ni Daniel ang hot chocolate at mula nang maglaro sila ng Mario Kart. They are sitting on the carpeted floor, Jihoon is already on his boyfriend’s lap.

“Baaaabe! Ang daya mooo!” Jihoon whined, his voice a pitch or two higher, as he wriggles on Daniel’s lap, hoping to awaken Junjun.

“Hahaha! Babe! Tanggapin mo na lang! Partida, nakaupo ka pa sa’kin.” Daniel replies, looking like his normal abnoy self. _Ah. Normal pa din s’ya._

“Hmp. Eh di aalis na!” Akmang aalis si Jihoon sa pagkakaupo sa hita ni Daniel nang i-grab nito ang baywang n’ya upang pigilan. Muli s’yang ibinalik ni Daniel at hinalikan sa pisngi.

“Matampuhin ka naman masyado, babe. D’yan ka lang, lucky charm.” Bulong ni Daniel malapit sa batok ni Jihoon, Kinilabutan ang bakla sa aksyon na iyon.

_Kapag mamaya lang hindi mo ‘ko ginanyan._

Nagpatuloy sila sa paglalaro ng ilang rounds pa at sunod-sunod ang pagkatalo ni Jihoon, all not without whining and wriggling. At unti-unti nang nananahimik si Daniel--- _umeepekto na ba ‘yung Robust? O nagseseryoso na s’ya dahil ganun s’ya ka-competitive?_

Sa huling round ay nararamdaman na n’ya na mananalo s’ya, mas naging intense ang hawak sa controller.

“Aaahhhhh! Bilis! Bilis! Bilis!” He breathlessly bounces on Daniel’s lap. Jihoon’s competitive spirit made him forget to observe the changes sa boyfriend n’ya. Hindi na n’ya napansin ang tent forming on Daniel’s pants.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Jihoon curses as his character reaches a few meters away from the finish line.

“Aaahhhh! I wooon! Kita mo ‘yon ha, Daniel?! Ganyan maglaro!” Pagyayabang ni Jihoon sa mukha ng boyfriend na nakangiwi na lang. Obviously uncomfortable.

“Uhh…I have to go to the bathroom!” Daniel removes Jihoon from his lap and rushes to the bathroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel thinks something is definitely off with him.

Minutes after finishing the pancakes his sweet boyfriend prepared for him (for the first time!), parang may kakaiba na s’yang naramdaman sa gut n’ya.

_Na-food poison ba ‘ko? Parang natatae ako na hindi. Pero bakit parang ako lang? Mukhang wala namang masakit kay Jihoon?_

But when his boyfriend started _innocently_ bouncing on his lap, it all clicked.

_Shit.Tinitigasan ako for my boyfriend._

He started thinking about non-innocent thoughts about Jihoon. He excused himself and rushed to the bathroom to take a quick bath. He did not fail to miss the puzzled look on Jihoon’s face when he did that, pero wala naman s’yang choice e. Hindi n’ya pwedeng yurakan ang innocence ng mahal n’ya (kahit ilang beses na sinubukan ni Jihoon na akitin s’ya). Not when hindi pa n’ya kayang buhayin si Jihoon.

Tinanggal n’ya ang damit n’ya at ang shorts. Tinignan n’ya ang reflection n’ya sa salamin. Bakat na bakat ang hard-on n’ya. He’s thankful hindi naramdaman ni Jihoon si Daniel Jr.

He hears a knock on the bathroom door.

“Babe, okay ka lang?” Jihoon calls from the other side of the pintuan.

“Oo, babe! L-ligo lang ako. Laro ka muna dun!” He nervously answers. Hoping Jihoon obeys.

“Sure ka ba, babe?”

“Yes, babe! Bibilisan ko lang maligo!”

Pero hindi umalis si Jihoon. He keeps on twisting the door knob. Kinakabahan si Daniel.

_Does he know?_

“Let me in!” Jihoon taps on the door. With a deep sigh, Daniel grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. Alam n’yang hindi titigil si Jihoon. Kaya binuksan n’ya ang pinto, already thinking of ways to pacify his boyfriend and wait for him in the living room as he deals with his own raging hard-on.

Laking gulat n’ya nang the second he opened the door Jihoon pounces on him!

_Jihoon planned this all along! I knew it!_

Jihoon kisses him right on the lips, his arms on his neck. Naramdaman n’ya ang matigas n’yang armas na tumutusok sa tiyan ni Jihoon, Jihoon presses himself closer as if telling Daniel to get harder. _Fuck sanity!_ Daniel kisses Jihoon with the same fervor.

The smaller male is touching him everywhere he could reach. _Uhaw na uhaw s’ya. Mukhang matagal-tagal na nga din talaga siyang nagtitiis._ Daniel’s thoughts were cut off when Jihoon removes the towel around his waist. Nakita n’ya ang uhaw na titig nito sa bakat n’ya. Dali-daling hinubad ni Jihoon ang brief ng nobyo at pinaupo ito sa toilet bowl.

Lumuhod si Jihoon sa harap ni Daniel, appreciating his boyfriend’s enormous shaft. Jihoon is slowly stroking Daniel while licking his own lips.

“Let me help you with this, babe.” Jihoon says seductively, fluttering his lashes for Daniel. He breathes hotly on the crown of Daniel’s rod bago halikan ang ulo ng ari ng nobyo, making Daniel groan.

Jihoon is looking straight at Daniel’s eyes while licking his boyfriend’s tip. Daniel’s penis throbs at the sight.

“Oh, god, baby! Mababaliw ako sa’yo!” Daniel says in a husky tone.

Jihoon begins sucking him with obscene sounds, constantly looking at Daniel. He bobs his head up and downt he shaft. Daniel grabs Jihoon’s head and slowly fucks his pretty mouth. Almost choking, kumawala ang ilang patak ng luha mula sa mga mata ni Jihoon. Muling tumibok ang ari ng binata sa loob ng bibig ni Jihoon.

Jihoon releases Daniel’s cock with a loud pop. Muling pinaghahalikan ni Jihoon ang buong nakatindig na ari ng binata. Sinalsal n’ya ang ari ni Daniel at isinubo ang itlog ng nobyo. Daniel gulps.

“You’re near, babe. You want me to continue?” Jihoon says softly.

“Yes. Suck me.” Jihoon continues sucking Daniel, this time with more eagerness. He’s using his whole body to go up and down Daniel’s penis.

Nararamdaman na ni Jihoon na lalabasan na si Daniel, kaya mas binilisan n’ya pa ang pagsubo habang nilalaro ang itlog nito. Huhugutin n asana ni Daniel ang ari mula sa bibig ni Jihoon upang pasiritin ang sarsa n’ya sa mukha ng kapareha nang pigilan s’ya nito.

“Ugh. ‘Tang ina. Lalabasan na ‘ko, Jihoon!” Daniel fucks fast against his mouth.

Parang tigang na lupa si Jihoon na uhaw na uhaw sa dilig sa pagsipsip n’ya sa sabaw ni Daniel. Nilunok n’ya ang maalat at mapaklang inilabas ng nobyo habang naungol.

“Ang sarap ng lasa mo, babe!” Jihoon says as he swallows every bits of Daniel.

Daniel pulls out and grabs Jihoon’s face to kiss him. Pinaupo n’ya si Jihoon sa hita n’ya in a straddling position and gives the younger an open-mouthed kiss. Jihoon moans, removing his own shirt. Daniel kisses his neck down to his chest as the older alternately kneads and slaps his ass through the soft fabric of his shorts.

Napadalas ang pag-ungol ni Jihoon nang laruin ng dila ni Daniel ang isa niyang utong. Ang mga kamay ng nobyo ay patuloy pa rin sa paglamas ng pwet n’ya.

Napa-irit si Jihoon nang buhatin s’ya ni Daniel para ihiga sa bathroom counter. Siya namang paghigpit ng yapos at pagpulupot ng mga binti n’ya sa baywang ng nobyo upang hindi s’ya malaglag. Dahan-dahan s’yang ipinatong ni Daniel sa ibabaw, Jihoon shudders when his back meets the cold surface.

Dinilaan ni Daniel ang leeg ni Jihoon habang ikinikiskis ang erection n’ya sa ari ni Jihoon.

“D-daniel…” Sinipsip ni Daniel ang namumulang utong ni Jihoon, earning him a squeeze on his biceps.

“Aaahhh!” Daniel grabs Jihoon’s cock through his shorts.

“Gusto mo ba ‘to, _Jihoon_?” Daniel removes his mouth from Jihoon’s nub at tinitigan s’ya sa mata. Ngayon ay kinakayod ang malaki at matigas n’yang ari sa pagitan ng ass cheeks ni Jihoon, habang patuloy na dahan-dahang sinasalsal ang ari ni Jihoon.

“Sabihin mo, gusto mo ba ‘to?” Daniel repeats in his low, sexy voice that sends shivers to Jihoon’s insides.

“G-gustong-gusto, Daniel! Please have your way with me!” Daniel’s hand went to remove Jihoon’s shorts nang may makapa s’ya bulsa nito--- isang bote ng pampadulas at isang pakete ng ribbed condoms. He takes it out and smirks down at Jihoon.

“I knew you planned this.” Nagblush si Jihoon at napakagat sa labi n’ya. There’s no point in hiding his plan. So he says things that will rile Daniel even more.

“Yeah. Let’s just say I spiked your drink so you will not be able to stop fucking me all night.” Jihoon smirks to the man above him.

“Naughty. Kaya pala kakaiba yung lakas at tigas ng alaga ko,” Daniel removes his shorts and strokes his cock that springs up.

“Now, suffer the consequences.” Daniel attacks his lips and forces his mouth open with his tongue.

“Give it to me, babe.” The larger man’s unlubed finger hovers over Jihoon’s entrance, giving it soft touches.

“Hngh!” Inangat ni Jihoon ang pwet n’ya upang maipasok sa butas n’ya ang daliri ni Daniel. But the taller stops him.

“No, masasaktan ka. Let me.” Daniel goes down and licks Jihoon from the scrotum up to the shaft’s head. Jihoon squeaks. Hinalikan ni Daniel ang butas ni Jihoon at dinilaan ang labas. _He’s rimming him!_

Daniel starts softly, swirling his tongue around the rim. Napakislot si Jihoon sa masarap na pakiramdam at napasabunot sa buhok ni Daniel. Naintindihan ni Daniel ang gustong mangyari ni Jihoon at ipinasok ang dila sa loob ng pink na butas ni Jihoon.

Daniel can feel his manhood getting harder again (eto pala epekto ng Robust?).

“Aaahhh! Daniel!”

Daniel breathes hotly on Jihoon’s entrance to help his rim relax and open up. At muli n’ya itong dinilaan. Labas masok ang dila sa hiyas ng nobyo.

Daniel stands up at kinuha ang lubricant para simulan ang paghahanda sa butas ng nobyo. Isinawsaw n’ya ang daliri sa bote and tries to coat his two fingers, he pours some on Jihoon’s pink hole.

“I prepared myself for you.” Jihoon grabs his face for a kiss and his arms wraps around his neck.

He inserts a finger successfully, _he’s a little loose._ And adds another one. Jihoon’s anal sphincter is relaxed which means he really prepared himself. He adds a third finger and moves it around Jihoon’s walls.

“Ganyan ba ginagawa mo ‘pag wala ako?” Daniel speaks against his mouth.

“What can I do? You won’t give me the real thing so I had to _play_ alone.” Jihoon retaliates deepening the kiss, moving his hips.

“Ako ba iniisip mo kapag may ipinapasok ka sa butas mo? Do you imagine my cock fucking you instead?”

“Yes. I always imagine you fucking me so hard. I’m so happy I am about to get fucked by the real thing.” Jihoon removes one arm from his neck and strokes Daniel’s shaft.

_Jihoon is so good at dirty talking._

“Jihoon!” Daniel grunts. Nai-imagine ni Daniel si Jihoon sa kwarto n’ya habang nagsasarili. _He regrets all those times na hindi n’ya pinagbibigyan ang nobyo._ Daniel breaks the kiss and aligns his cock’s head in front of Jihoon’s entrance.

“Please, tirahin mo na ‘ko, babe!”

Ipinasok ni Daniel ang natibok n’yang ari sa loob ng butas ni Jihoon. _‘Tang ina ang init at ang sikip ng loob!_

“D-daniel, you are bigger than expected!” Hawak ni Daniel ang alak-alakan ni Jihoon and pushes it against the smaller man’s chest so he can go in deeper.

“Of course, why are you expecting any less?”

Daniel savors the feeling. Hindi muna s’ya gumalaw. Pinagmasdan ang bawat kunot ng noo ng nobyo sa ilalim n’ya. He looks at their reflection in the mirror. _It’s so erotic!_ He wishes he could save this very moment.

_May naisip si Daniel na idea._

He pulls out of Jihoon, earning a whine from the pretty male.

“Babe, please put it back in.” Hinanap ni Daniel ang hinubad n’yang shorts at kinuha mula sa bulsa ang kanyang cellphone.

_He’ll record this._

“Sorry, baby. Can I record this?” He asks Jihoon. Expecting na tatanggi ang boyfriend n’ya about being filmed.

“Okay. Just make sure hindi kakalat ha? Hindi ko pinangarap magka-scandal.” The smaller grabs his neck to kiss him. And after the kiss, he starts recording.

Itinutok n’ya ang phone sa ari n’ya habang papasok ito sa loob ni Jihoon. Dahan-dahan s’yang gumalaw palabas at papasok sa butas ng nobyo. Itinutok din n’ya ang camera sa mukha ng Jihoon upang makunan ang reaksyon nito--- nakanganga, nakalabas ang dila na tila sarap na sarap sa bawat kilos ng boyfriend n’ya.

“Oh, my god! Daniel! Diinan mo pa!” Inilagay ni Daniel ang cellphone sa tabi ng counter, making sure na makukunan pa din ang ginagawa nila ng nobyo.

Bumwelo si Daniel at diniinan ang bawat pasok sa butas ng nobyo.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Kumapit sa balikat ni Daniel si Jihoon. Nakabaon ang mga daliri sa intensity ng bayo ni Daniel.

Napahalinghing si Jihoon nang muling hugutin palabas ni Daniel ang ari n’ya. Parang iiyak na si Jihoon sa ginawang iyon ng nobyo.

“I need to wear the condom, baby.”

“No! Iputok mo na lang sa loob or iputok mo sa mukha ko, I don’t care! I just need to feel you!” _Damn Jihoon and his dirty mouth!_ He enters Jihoon with more power. He rams Jihoon faster.

“Please, please, please! Fuck me harder, babe!” Daniel bites Jihoon’s lips. Nilaplap ang magandang nobyo. He likes all the sexy noises Jihoon makes. He likes them too much, he thrusts harder, deeper, and faster gaya ng request ng binata.

Jihoon takes one of his hand and puts his index and middle finer inside his mouth. He starts sucking them making Daniel feel wilder than ever. Nagsimula nang mawala sa timing ang bawat kadyot at bayo ni Daniel dahil malapit na s’yang labasan. Ganun din si Jihoon na halos umiyak na sa pleasure na nararamdaman n’ya, patuloy pa rin sa pag-ungol.

“Lalabasan na ‘ko, babe!” Daniel warns Jihoon.

“Hngh, iputok mo sa loob, babe.” Jihoon’s dirty talk pushes him to the edge. He lifts Jihoon again and fucks him against the wall. The new angle made Jihoon cry from intense pleasure.

“Ahhh! Iputok mo sa loob, please!” Jihoon sucks on his neck as he comes.

_Boom!_

Daniel erupted inside Jihoon. Muling sumirit lahat ng punla n’ya sa loob ni Jihoon. Ramdam na ramdam ni Jihoon ang pagsirit ng likido ng nobyo sa loob n’ya.

Hindi pa muna ibinaba ni Daniel si Jihoon mula sa dingding. Both of them still riding the high. Hinalikan n’ya ito at dinilaan ang mga luha sa pisngi. Jihoon clings to him even more.

Inilapag n’ya si Jihoon sa counter. Nagpatuloy sa halikan. Nakayapos si Jihoon sa leeg ng nobyo, habang si Daniel naman ay nakayapos din sa manipis na baywang ni Jihoon.

“You are so beautiful, baby. I love you.” Isang halik.

“Thank you, babe. I love you too. Pero parang mas prefer ko na tawagin mo ‘kong masarap.” Isang halik muli. Jihoon giggles against his boyfriends lips, squeaking when the other lifts him up again and carries him inside the shower.

“Shower na tayo. Tikman ko ulit kung masarap talaga.” Naramdaman ni Jihoon na naninigas na naman ang ari ni Daniel against his pwet.

“Daniel! Masakit pa pwet ko!” Jihoon protests.

“I told you, you have to face the consequences of your actions!” Jihoon squeals as they start another round. The video recording long forgotten.

**_From: Jihoon_ **

_Bes, thanksss ;)_

_It worked!_

_Pero pota ang sakit ng pwet ko_

_Para nga akong nabarena_

_Bes, literal na magdamag naming ginawa_

_Parang kailangan ko na din uminom_

_Babawi ako sayo :******_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Babe, napuno na memory ko,” Sabi ni Daniel._

_“Pero hanggang three hours lang naman ‘yung na-record na video natin. Kulang pa.” Isang masakit na batok ang natanggap ni Daniel sa nobyo._

_“Burahin mo na ‘yan!” Maktol ni Jihoon._

_"Tapos gawa tayong bago." Jihoon smirks at pumangibabaw sa nobyo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Nakaya n'yo tapusin??? Congrats! Libog n'yo!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter na lang po 'yung totnakan, ano po? Thanks for reading! Comment naman kayo para ganahan ako. Ahihi.


End file.
